I can't lose you
by Larisx
Summary: Tavallinen työpäivä muuttuu yhden kamppailuksi elämästä ja kuolemasta.


**Title:** I can't lose you

**Author:** Laris

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Pairing:** Tony/Ziva

**Genre:** romantiikka, draama

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Tavallinen työpäivä muuttuu yhden kamppailuksi elämästä ja kuolemasta.

**A/N:** Tonyn POV, vanha ficci, jota joskus huvikseni työstin, ensimmäinen julkaisemani tästä sarjasta ja haluan tehdä joskus lisää.

* * *

Tavallinen työpäivä NCIS:n tukikohdassa, tai ainakin niin ajattelin aamulla astuessani ulos hissistä ja nähdessäni McGeen sormien näpyttävän täyttä häkää tietokoneen näppäimistöllä. Ziva puhui puhelimessa ja näin hänen siristävän silmiään istuessani alas työpöytäni taa.  
"Olet myöhässä." Ehdin lukea sanat hänen huuliltaan, ennen kuin hän kääntyi ympäri tuolissaan ja vastasi johonkin puhelimessa esitettyyn kysymykseen. Hän puhui hiljaa, sulkeutuen ja selkeästi osoittaen, ettei halua muiden kuuntelevan.

Pyöräytin silmiäni, sillä en päässyt laukomaan valmisteltua vastaustani ja avaa koneeni. Lähes heti huomasin, että tavallinen päiväni sisälsi myös jumittavan tietokoneen. Yritin saada sen toimimaan kaikin keinoin ja lopulta hakkasin näppäimiä niin, että sain osakseni lähes murhaavia katseita.

Hienoa. No, tätä oli tapahtunut viime aikoina usein, ehkä olisi aika vaatia uutta tietokonetta. Tämäkin korjattiin vasta vähän aikaa sitten.  
"Hei, Mcnörtti, näytä vähän niitä taitojasi ja korjaa tämä", sanoin ja työnsin vauhtia pöydänkulmasta päästäkseni sivuun tuolini kanssa.  
"Kohtelisit sitä vähän paremmin ja se saattaisi kestää kauemmin kuin viikon", McGee huomautti ja nousi ärtyneen näköisenä pöytänsä luota.

Hymyilin väkinäisen hymyn ja siirryin hitaasti Zivan pöydän luo. Hän lopetti juuri puhelunsa ja kohotti kasvonsa minua kohti niin viattoman näköisesti. Ziva, viaton ja herkkä tyttö, hah hah. Mossadin salamurhaaja, kirjaimellisesti tappavan vaarallinen. Enpä arvannut sitäkään, kun ensi kerran näin hänet. Tilanne on kuitenkin muuttunut ja kauniilla ruskeilla silmillään minua katsova Ziva, aikaisemmin meidän Mossadin yhteyshenkilömme, on nyt NCIS agentti.

Sääntö numero 12: Älä koskaan seurustele työkaverin kanssa. Ja silti, kun katson Zivaa, hänen kauniita kasvonpiirteitään, hänen eksoottisuuttaan, olen aika monesti valmis rikkomaan sitä sääntöä. Tiedän, naurettavaa. Minä, (erityinen)erikoisagentti Anthony DiNozzo, olisin… pitäisin Ziva Davidista enemmän kuin ystävänä?  
Mutta ei sen pitäisi olla minun vikani. Minkä mahdan hänelle, hänen silmilleen, äänelleen, vartalolleen?

"Sinä tuijotat."  
"Mitä?"  
"Sinä tuijotat", Ziva toisti ja siirsi kansion pöydältään laatikkoon. "Jotakin asiaa?"  
Pudistin päätäni hiukan havahtuen samalla ajatuksistani ja käännyn vilkaisemaan koneeni kanssa taistelevaa McGeetä.  
"Salaisia puheluita heti aamusta?" kysyin seuraten Zivaa sivusilmällä. Hän hymyili hiukan, muttei siirtänyt katsettaan tietokoneruudusta.  
"Ehkä."

En tiedä miksi kysyin, mutta en osannut olla hiljaakaan. Minä ja suuri suuni. En yleensä mennyt hiljaiseksi, mutta enää en keksi mitään sanottavaa.  
Pelastuksekseni oma koneeni piippasi ja McGee nousi ylös tyytyväinen hymy kasvoillaan.  
"Toimii", hän ilmoitti ja kiiruhdin pöytäni luo hätistämään tietokonenörtin takaisin omiin töihinsä.

"Vihdoin", sanoin helpottuneena ja avasin sähköpostini.  
"Olet kahvit velkaa."  
"Et ole tosissasi, et sinä tarvitse tästä palkkaa."  
"Ensikerralla asennan näytönsäästäjäsi pyörimään toimiston jokaisella ruudulla", McGee uhkasi ja sai Zivan nauramaan.

Pyörähdin tuolillani kohti työkaverini pöytää. "Hei, tietokoneet ovat sinun juttusi! Jos minullakin olisi joku tuollainen taito, esittelisin sitä ihan mielelläni!"  
"Vähemmän puhetta, enemmän töitä DiNozzo", Gibbs ilmoitti kävellessään ripeää tahtia pöytänsä luo ja saman tien takaisin hissille. "Kamat kantoon, on löytynyt kuollut merisotilas."

Nappasin laukkuni niin nopeasti kuin kykenin ja kiiruhdin Gibbsin perään kohti hissejä.  
"Minä ajan!" ilmoitin, mutta Ziva ryntäsi ohitseni ja ehti napata pomon heittämät avaimet ennen minua.  
"Minun vuoroni", hän sanoi iloisesti ja heilutti avainnippua edessäni, kun astuin harmistuneena hissiin tietäen, että olisin onnekas, jos selviäisin rikospaikalle asti yhtenä kappaleena.

*******

Epäilyksistäni huolimatta olin puolituntia myöhemmin jonkin toimiston ulkopuolella ja kaiken lisäksi ehjin nahoin. Olimme ajaneet matkan puolta nopeammin, minkä piti olla hyvä juttu, mutta sen aikana olin saanut ainakin kymmenen sydänkohtausta, kun Ziva painoi kaasua ohittaakseen autojonoja.

Sisällä rakennuksessa ei ollut muuta erikoista kuin miehen ruumis lähes keskellä lattiaa. Verta ei ollut lähes ollenkaan ja mieskin näytti vain nukkuvan. Joku oli jopa sulkenut hänen silmänsä. Ei kamppailun merkkejä, ei mitään.  
"Täällä ei ole enää mitään tutkimisen arvoista", huomautin Zivalle, joka oli astumassa toiseen huoneeseen.  
"Katson vielä täältä."

"Tarkastin sen jo", huikkasin hänen peräänsä, mutta annan hänen mennä.  
Olin jo saanut otettua tarpeelliset rikospaikkakuvat ja poistuin viileästä rakennuksesta jättäen Ziva yhä tutkimaan paikkoja. Hän uskoi kai löytävänsä jotakin, vaikka olimme jo penkoneet laatikoita ja työpöytiä löytämättä mitään.

"Uhri on Ronald Summers", McGee sanoi saadakseen Gibbsin huomion astuessaan ulos. Hän nosti sormenjäljet tunnistavan laitteensa näyttöä esille. "Toimiston työntekijä löysi hänet tullessaan töihin. He eivät tunne uhria."  
"Ovissa tai ikkunoissa ei ollut murtojälkiä", huomautin. "Tappajalla oli joko avaimet tai hänet päästettiin sisään."

"Hänessä ei ole päällisin puolin lähes mitään jälkiä, vain lyöntijälki takaraivossa", McGee sanoi hiljaa. "Verta on tuskin ollenkaan. Hänet saatettiin tappaa muualla ja siirtää tänne."  
"Tony, jututa Summersin löytäjää", Gibbs sanoi ja suuntasin heti kohti pientä ihmisjoukkoa autojemme lähettyvillä.

En ehtinyt edes avata suutani, kun räjähdys sai korvani lukkoon ja paineaalto heitti minut asvalttiin. Savun haju ympäröi minut ja yritin nousta ylös. Maailma keikkuu, mutta pääsin pystyyn autoon nojaamalla. Gibbs ja McGee eivät olleet minusta kovin kaukana. Pomon kasvoille valui ohut verinoro ja McGee piteli kättään. Molempien kasvoilta kuvastui luultavasti sama kuin minunkin.

Silloin tieto iski minuun kuin salama. Ziva oli yhä sisällä. Lähdin kompuroiden lähestymään rakennusta, jonka rikkoutuneista ikkunoista tulvi savua. Lasi narskui kenkieni alla, vaikken sitä kuulut korvieni soidessa räjähdyksen jäljiltä. Yrittäessäni lähemmäs vahva käsi tarttui minuun ja pysäytti kulkuni. En kuullut sanoja, mutta tunsin puhuvani. Minun on päästävä hakemaan hänet.

Huusin, rimpuilin irti otteesta, mutta maailma tuntuu pyörähtävän jälleen ja seuraava hetki, jonka muistan on, kun istun maassa esihoitajan hyöriessä ympärilläni. Yritin ylös, kun näin hoitajien nostavan Zivan ambulanssiin. En nähnyt häntä täysin, mutta olen varma, että se on hän. Hänen on oltava elossa, muuten kellään ei olisi näin kiire. Hänen on oltava elossa.  
Takerrun siihen mietteeseen. Minut pakotettiin alas ja välkkyvät valot häiritsivät minua. Tajusin vasta kuulevani sireenit; valittavan ujelluksen, joka kertoo onnettomuudesta.

Ilma tuntui katoavan ympäriltäni ja haukoin henkeä kuin hukkuva. Yritin rauhoittua, mutta maailmassa ei taida olla enää mitään järkeä. Läsnä on vain pelko siitä, että menetän otteen Zivasta. Pelkään, kun tiedän, ettei asia ole minun käsissäni. En voi vetää häntä takaisin, jos on jo liian myöhäistä. Ajantaju katosi täysin.

Seuraavassa hetkessä juoksin jo pitkin valkeita käytäviä ja tönin ihmisiä tieltäni. On turha katsoa huoneisiin, Ziva ei ole siellä. Hän on jossain kauempana, jossakin, missä häntä autetaan. Minut pysäytettiin niin, että olin kaatua.  
"Ette voi mennä-!"  
"Ziva! Ziva David, hän on-!" huusin selittäen, mutta minua ei päästetä eteenpäin. Joku sai saatettua minut muualle ja alkoi puhdistaa haavoja kasvoistani, mutta en osannut rauhoittua. Sen jälkeen koitti pimeä hetki, josta muistikuvani ovat hatarat.

He kertoivat minulle Zivan olevan leikkaussalissa, mutta en erota sanoista miten pahasti hänelle on käynyt. En uskalla edes arvailla, vaan takerrun hoitajan sanoihin, jotka vakuuttavat lääkärien tekevän kaikkensa. Heidän on pakko tehdä kaikkensa.

Kun seuraavan kerran havahduin, istuin hämärässä odotustilassa Gibbs seuranani. Hän oli hiljaa, kasvoillaan vakava ilme. Kun kohotin katsettani, hän katsoi minuun ja jokin hänen silmissään ymmärsi minun olevan nyt enemmän järjissäni.  
"Hän on päässyt leikkaussalista."  
Hengitykseni tiheni, toivo nousi sisälläni.  
"Tilanne on silti vielä vakava. Saamme mennä katsomaan häntä vasta tunnin kuluttua."

Se oli elämäni pisin tunti. Vaelsin vessojen ja odotushuoneen väliä tuijottaen välillä hätääntyneitä kasvojani peilistä, välillä lyöden käteni huoneen seinään. Gibbs pakotti minut jälleen istumaan, mutta en halunnut pysyä paikoillani. Yritin sulkea silmäni ja rauhoittua, mutten kyennyt.  
"Mitä siellä tapahtui?"  
"Sinä tiedät kyllä. Sisällä oli pommi", Gibbs vastasi tyynesti istuessaan viereeni.  
"Minun ei olisi pitänyt jättää häntä sinne yksin."  
"Siinä tapauksessa olisit tuolla hänen kanssaan."  
Hiljaisuus palasi hetkeksi.  
"Se ei ole sinun vikasi."

Painoin pääni käsiini ja yritin palauttaa mieleeni miksi jätin Zivan rakennukseen. En enää edes muistanut millä olin sairaalalle tullut. En enää ollut varma, mitä olin viimeisten tuntien aikana tehnyt. En tiennyt mikä päivä tänään on.  
"En saa mistään otetta", puhuin hiljaa ja ääneni hiipui kuulumattomaksi. "En muista, en ole varma…"  
Gibbs laski kätensä olkapäälleni, muttei sanonut mitään. Voin arvata hänen hiljaisuudestaan, ettei hän aio muistuttaa minua nyt siitä, miten hätääntynyt olen ollut.

Kun lääkäri ilmoittaa, että saamme nähdä Zivan, ponkaisin pystyyn ja kiiruhdin käytävää lääkärin jäljessä toivoen, että tämä kulkisi nopeammin. Ovelle tultuamme jouduin nieleskelemään hätääni ja epäilys vaivaa minua. Jouduin muistuttamaan itseäni, etten ollut menossa ruumishuoneelle, en ollut menossa katsomaan kuollutta.

En hengittänyt astuessani sisään. Tuijotin Zivan palaneita kasvoja, ylävartaloa ja käsiä, joita kehystivät letkut ja valkeat siteet. Pieniä hiussuortuvia pääsi esiin päätä ympäröivän siteen välistä, mutta nekin näyttävät kärsineiltä, palaneita. Monitori hänen vieressään piipitti tasaisesti ilmoittaen elämästä. Olin tukehtua, kunnes viimein sain henkeä astuessani hänen sänkynsä vierelle. Elossa.

Halusin ravistaa häntä hiukan, puhua hänelle ja pyytää häntä heräämään, mutta en voi. En tohtinut edes koskea häneen. Ziva näytti hauraammalta kuin koskaan, kuin hän voisi rikkoutua kosketuksestani.

Gibbs seisoi vierelläni, mutta kumpikaan meistä ei puhunut mitään. Hetkiksi joudumme poistumaan ja odottamaan muualla, mutta en ole huomata huoneiden vaihtumista. Istun mykkänä paikallani ja koitan hengittää. Jossakin vaiheessa minulle ojennettiin kuppi kahvia, mutta se ei pysynyt kädessäni ja luovuin yrittämisestä, jolloin joku vihdoin vei mukin pois. Joku halasi minua lujasti ja katsoin hetken Abbyn helpottuneita kasvoja. En kuullut hänen puhettaan, mutta tiesin hänen toistavan helpottuneena: "Olette kunnossa."

Tämä ei ole vielä ohi. Ziva ei ole vielä kunnossa. Minä en ole kunnossa. Istuin hänen sänkynsä vierellä ja odotin. Halusin hänen avaavan silmänsä, mutta ymmärsin hänen nukkuvan voimakkaiden lääkkeiden vaikutusta pois vielä useita tunteja. En tiennyt kauanko olin istunut, sillä ikkunan edessä oli verhot ja valonani toimi keinovalo, loisteputki, joka ei kerro vuorokauden vaihtumisesta.

"…sinun täytyy syödä. Ja nukkua."  
"Minä heitän hänet kotiin", McGee tarjoutui, mutta en suostu lähtemään. Lopulta nukahdan tuoliini, enkä enää kiinnitä huomiota huoneeseen ja pois kulkeviin ihmisiin. Herään Gibbsin ravisteluun, kun hän herättää minut tavallista varovaisemmin.  
"Minun pitää mennä", hän ilmoittaa hiljaa. "Sinun pitäisi syödä jotakin."  
Mumisen jotakin sen suuntaista, kuin aikoisin käydä kanttiinissa, mutta todellisuudessa minulla ei ole aikomusta nousta tuolistani. En jaksa, enkä edes halua.

Tunsin tuhlaavani minuutteja ollessani töissä, mutta istuessani Zivan sängyn vierellä tajusin tuhlanneeni päiviä, kuukausia. Jopa vuosia. En ollut kertonut asioita, joita olisi pitänyt sanoa. En ole tehnyt asioista, joita olisi pitänyt tehdä… Katselin häntä ja turvauduin laitteiden hurinaan ja hänen hengitykseensä, jotka vielä ilmoittavat hänen olevan elossa.

Gibbs ei sanonut sitä minulle, mutta näin sen hänen katseestaan. He eivät tiedä milloin Ziva herää. Mutta hänen olisi jo kuulunut herätä. Toistin lausetta mielessäni.  
Hyvin varovasti ojensin käteni ja emmin hetken, kunnes tartuin varovasti Zivan sormiin, jotka näkyivät käsiä muuten peittävien valkoisten tullojen keskeltä. Hänen kätensä olivat viileät, jotenkin kovin heiveröiset, mutta ainakaan hän ei hajonnut palasiksi käsissäni.  
"Sinun pitäisi herätä", sanoin hänelle hiljaa. "Kaikki ovat huolissaan sinusta."

En tiedä miksi puhuin, mutta annoin sanojen tulla.  
"Minäkin olen huolissani." Puristin sormia varovasti, mutta en saanut häneltä vastausta.  
"Oikeasti olen aina vähän huolissani, vaikka varmaan suutut kun sanon niin. Sinä pärjäät aina, missä tahansa, ja minä olen se, joka joutuu pahempiin vaikeuksiin."

Nieleskelin hetken, ennekuin kykenin jatkamaan.  
"Sinun täytyy herätä pian. En halua odottaa täällä kauan. Vaikka sinun tapaistasi olisikin jättää minut odottamaan, ihan vain kiusaamisen halusta, et halua tehdä sitä minulle nyt. Muuten minun täytyy alkaa puhua elokuvista tylsistyttääkseni sinua. Sinä inhoat sitä, etkö?"

Yritin saada ääneeni sitä huvittuneisuutta ja leikkisyyttä, jota tavallisesti käytin puhuessani hänelle. Epäonnistuin, mutta pieni hymähdys käy huulillani. Tämä ei ollut minun tapaistani. En puhunut tällaisia sanoja koskaan ääneen.  
"On hurjan paljon asioita, joita minun pitäisi kertoa sinulle. Abby on hommannut jälleen liput johonkin konserttiin, joten varaudu kun hän tulee pyytämään meitä mukaan. Ajattelin kokeilla uutta pilaa McGeelle laitamalla liimaa hänen näppikseensä."

Puhuin yllättäen aivan tavallisista asioista, täysin turhanpäiväisistä jutuista. Yritin hengittää, jotta saisi seuraavat sanat suustani.  
"Halusin kertoa, että todellisuudessa huijasin siinä pelissä viime viikolla. En vain halunnut hävitä sinulle. Minun piti sanoa sinua kauniiksi, kun tulit maanantaiaamuna töihin. Minun piti halata sinua sinä iltana, kun tiesin sinun murehtivan."

Voisin jatkaa listaa loputtomiin ja kaivaa esiin kaiken menneen. Ne asiat tuntuvat nyt tärkeämmiltä kuin koskaan ennen.  
"Tiedätkö, minä pelkäsin. Enkä usein pelkää, vaikka tässä työssä voi odottaa mitä tahansa. Ja itse asiassa pelkään vieläkin."  
Voin myöntää sen hänelle. En tavallisesti tekisi sitä, mutta nyt kykenin siihen.

Koko tapahtuma oli kuin Katen kuolema yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Jokainen hetki painoi kuin fyysinen taakka hartioilla enkä saanut sanotuksi sitä lyhyttä lausetta, kolmea sanaa, joita kuitenkin jokaisella katseellani, jokaisella turhalla virkkeelläni tarkoitin.  
"Ziva David, et sinä anna periksi, et koskaan. Et sinä jättäisi meitä pulaan. Me emme nimittäin pärjää ilman sinua."

Hengittäminen oli yhä hankalaa, kuin joku painaisi minua veden alle. En koskaan kuvitellut sanovani näitä sanoja tällaisessa tilanteessa. En koskaan edes uskonut sanovani näitä sanoja. Niin ei vain kuulunut tehdä. Poikkesin siitä säännöstä, jota luulin noudattavani.  
"Älä jätä meitä Ziva. Älä jätä minua. Älä mene sinne, mistä minä en voi vetää sinua takaisin."

Mitään ei tapahtunut. Huone oli yhä samanlainen, päivä oli yhä sama. Minä istuin yhä samalla tuolilla. Ziva oli yhä hiljaa.  
"Minä tarvitsen sinua."  
Aloin hätääntyä, palanen kurkussani kasvoi. Minä en itkenyt, en pystynyt siihen. Kyyneleet eivät tulleet, mutta huoli sai käteni vapisemaan. Tunsin saman poltteen kuin itkiessä. En voinut hengittää; Ziva oli happi, joka oli kadonnut ympäriltäni.

Olin lähellä murtua palasiksi, kun tunsin heikon vastauksen kättäni vasten. Se kesti vain muutaman sekunnin, mutta oli minulle kuin pelastusrengas, johon hädissäni tartuin. Kärsineet sormet puristivat lähes olemattomalla voimalla kättäni. Hän vastasi minulle.


End file.
